


primadonna rose

by Catzylap



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/F, Fluff, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzylap/pseuds/Catzylap
Summary: All Pink ever wanted was the world, so she faked her own demise just to get it. Pink and her trusted pearl.





	primadonna rose

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before when Steven walks in during A Single Pale Rose

Pink Diamond, the leader of the earth colony a brand new colony with thriving life different than any gem had ever laid eyes on. Earth bared organic life which was confusing yet beautiful, simple yet complicated. At the center of this was a single leader who carefully planned out her own demise. 

The diamond was gracefully harvested as the fourth and final diamond to the authority. They say the day she rose from the special diamond kindergarten she danced around with the most captivating choreography, her silk skirt flowing in the breeze. 

Pink appeared simply as a Brat, for the longest time treated like a baby by blue and scolded at by Yellow, as white as always sat and watched silently.

For the longest time she whined and fussed about wanting her own planet, colony and army. No matter how many gifts Blue got her she would be unhappy, nothing could compare to the colony she so desperately wanted to have.

Pink would almost never show her face in public view. She spent hours talking to her pearl who loved her more than anything. She talked about her plan to destroy earth's resources and make a colony, just like every planet before it. 

This was pink on the surface.

That pink is not my pink.

***

I walked silently among the rows of hibiscus flowers planted in perfect order. My small feet fitted in even smaller shoes silently stepped against the marble tiles making little to no noise. I looked up at the sun tucking itself into the horizon on and the bright stars spotting the sky. My eye caught sight of a few rubies scattering quickly away, they knew not to mess with high ranking gems like me. 

I was a Pearl, best of my kind, the only kind fit enough to be worthy for the diamonds. I was a gift from Yellow Blue and White to Pink and I am very privileged, the Pearls they don't need are useless and normally get shattered. I feel slightly bad for them but until we can find a way to stop this madness homeworld makes us put up with I guess we just have to stay calm and wait.

I reached the end of the walkway and on a large hill sat the pink palanquin, I stepped up the stairs and cleared my throat whilst facing the silky curtains. "My diamond, may I please come inside? I know that today is the day" I asked gently, and waited for a reply from the all too familiar voice.

"of course my Pearl" Pink replied, I could almost feel her warm smile through the curtain as she pulled it open, I bowed quickly and walked inside as she pulled it shut. 

 

As soon as she pulled back the curtain pink clapped her hands excitedly "It'll all be over soon my Pearl and we can start our new life on earth!" Pink started getting up and twirling around "I'm gonna be Rose Quartz, and you my ownerless Pearl! We'll live the life we've always wanted!" She stopped twirling and smiled wildly, her diamond pupils twinkiling with possibilities. 

I beamed just at the thought of being ownerless and... Free. A free Pearl not like the others trapped to another gem treated like a toy or piece of jewelry. A free gem free to do whatever she wanted and more. "I agree my Diamond this will be the beginning of something extraordinary" I replied beaming at her, I knew that what we were planning to do was risky and would hurt more gems than help, but Pink is my diamond and I do not question her..

Pink looked deeply at me as if she could read my mind. "you know we have to do this Pearl, I wish it could be easier but it can't and never will be." she continued to look at me. "trust me" she whispered, "please trust me".

I looked up back at her and with complete honesty I reply"my diamond of course I trust you, there are just so many gems that will be affected, how will blue react?"

Blue was like a mother figure to Pink. When yellow would scream at pink for being a defect and a Brat Blue would step in and argue back at the salty yellow diamond. Blue gave pink many precious gifts including earth. Although blue was known as a shatterer and a monster to some, she was caring and considerate to others. 

 

Pink sighed "Blue will never give into the rebellion, just like Yellow and White she's stuck in her own ways." pinks face turns to a solum frown her bright cheery eyes loosing their sheen. "some gems just can't change my Pearl, and we can't risk giving them a chance"

For once I wish she was wrong, I wish gems could see both sides, what they could be, the freedoms they could have. Blue would probably love it on earth, maybe even yellow if she gave it a chance.

I coughed awkwardly whilst wiping a forming tear on my eye. Pink silently began to hum in a calm rhythm, the gentle sound of her voice flowing through the air. Her humming eventually faded out and she grinned "you cry to much my Pearl, I hate to see you down"

"I can't help it" I said smiling lightly "Us Pearls are quite an emotional wreck" I looked at ground and then back at her. Pink snorted "what did I say about stereotypes!" i giggled "stereotypes sprout from truth my diamond" 

I knew by the way Pink suddenly stared away, the time to unfold our plan was dawning fast upon us. Pink almost never talked about the actual plan she talked about her excitement to live as Rose and start a life on earth. If one thing in our plan slipped we would both be in big trouble, trouble that would cost our lives. 

"Almost time my Pearl. A few more minuets until a ruby dropship is scheduled to land, we need at least one more witness to confirm it was 'rose'" she held her breath "You gotta make this quick yet believable, and DON'T let them see your gem, it would be a dead giveaway"

 

I took note of all of this. Pink then shapeshifted to Rose her pink curls bounced as she hopped off the chair in the planquin and walked beside it to meet with a confused looking me, "But im supposed t-" Rose giggled "shh I just wanted to do something I cant do when i'm 15 feet tall" Pearl tilted her head slightly "wh-"

Rose stood in front of Pearl and put both hands on my shoulders, she leaned in slightly to where I could feel her breath up against my face "My Pearl, promise me whatever happens next you will not be my pearl but a Pearl, a fierce warrior who fights for love and freedom one who inspires others to love themselves" 

"

I begin to nod my head but Rose quickly fills in the gap between us and kisses me on the lips, I jitter lightly in excitement and kiss her back sloppily whilst shivering wildly." hhh-hhhhhhhh" is all I could mutter out nearly wanting to faint into her arms on the spot, but that would make me look like an idiot so I regain my posture 

"let's get ready my Pearl" 

Pearl nodded

"yes pi- Rose Quartz"


End file.
